Vampire Diaries Kings Cup
by drugstoresushi
Summary: The Vampire Diaries gang plays a round of Kings Cup at a Party.  With Bonnie's magically enhanced cards there's no telling what will go wrong! DISCLAIMER:  This is NOT a romance between Damon and Elena.  They're just the comic relief.
1. Chapter 1

**Story Title: **Vampire Diaries Kings Cup

**Rating:** T (for language)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I did not invent Kings Cup.

**Summary: **Mrs. Lockwood is out of town so Tyler decides to throw a kegger at the Lockwood mansion and everyone's invited! Well, almost everyone... They decide to play a game of Kings Cup to get drunk faster. But with the truth spell Bonnie put on the cards will things get out of hand? Or just hilarious?

**A/N:** I'm not entirely sure how doing this popped into my head. Boredom I suppose, and the fact that some how no one else had done it yet. There are many different versions of Kings Cup. The version in this fic is the one I play with my friends. I tried a different style of writing this time. It looks easier but its actually really tedious to put the name of the person speaking in bold before every piece of dialog... Who knew? Enjoy!

* * *

**At the Kegger**

**Damon:** Man kid's parties are so lame!

**Stefan:** Then why are you here Damon?

**Damon:** Because I wasn't invited…

**Stefan:** Right…

**Damon:** Oh look! Here comes our girlfriend!

**Stefan:** Shut up Damon!

_Elena, Caroline and Bonnie come over to them and they're all already drunk._

**Elena:** _*yells and spills drink*_ Stefan! Oh my god! You're here! I love you! _*falls into him*_

**Stefan**: Elena are you alright? You seem a little drunk. Maybe I should get you home.

**Damon:** _'Oh no! I have to get you home, Elena! Being drunk is dangerous!'_

**Stefan:** _*shoots Damon a glare*_

**Caroline:** Of course she's drunk, silly! It's a party! Eww! What's he doing here? _*glares at Damon*_

**Damon:** Awww! I love you too, honey!

**Caroline:** _*rolls eyes*_

**Bonnie:** God Stefan! Lighten up!

**Damon:** Yeah Stefan! Lighten up!

**Bonnie:** Shut up Damon!

**Elena:** Stefan! You need to get drunk with me!

**Stefan:** I don't know if that's such a good idea…

**Damon:** _*rolls eyes*_

**Elena:** _*gives him puppy dog eyes*_ Prease?

**Stefan:** Okay! Okay! _*Drowns his cup of beer and raises it*_

**Caroline:** Whoo!

**Elena:** Boooo! That was lame!

**Damon:** That was kind of pathetic, baby bro...

**Stefan:** _*glares at Damon*_

**Elena:** Don't worry Stefan! Me and the girls have an even better idea!

**Damon:** Oh Do tell!

**Bonnie:** Shut up Damon! Why are you even here? You're like 30!

**Damon:** I am not 30!

**Caroline:** Yeah you're way older!

**Damon:** So's Stefan!

**Bonnie:** No one cares Damon!

**Elena:** HEY! I'm trying to tell you our idea!

**Stefan:** And what might that be, my love?

**Elena:** We're gunna play Kings Cup!

**Stefan:** What's that?

**Damon:** I think its some sort of drinking game. The sorority girls I 'party' with are always trying to get me to play it…

**Caroline:** Because it's only the best drinking game Ever!

**Damon:** Oh is it now?

**Caroline:** _*angry drunk face*_ Yes! It is!

**Damon:** Well then why not… Come on Stefan don't be a party pooper!

**Elena:** Yeah, Stefan!

**Stefan:** Well, okay I guess. If it will make you happy Elena. Lets do it.

**Elena:** Yay! Come on we're gunna go in Tyler's dads old study to play! _*Starts dragging Stefan along with the group*_ Its going to be totally great! Bonnie even put a special spell on the cards to make it even better!

**Stefan:** A spell?

**Bonnie:** Yeah I put a truth spell on them!

**Damon:** Whoa! Pump the breaks! A what?

**Bonnie:** A truth spell. Why? Does are you too scared to play now Damon?

**Damon:** I'm not scared, I just don't feel like being forced to tell my enemies the truth…

**Bonnie:** Oh so we're enemies now?

**Damon:** Well we're not friends…

**Bonnie:** Look the spell will only apply to the game so you don't have to worry about us discovering any of your diabolical plans, okay?

**Damon:** What diabolical plans?

**Bonnie:** Whatever Damon! Are you in or are you chicken?

**Damon:** Oh I'm in!

**Bonnie:** Good! Then go get some more beer for us to play with!

_They all arrive at Tyler's Dad's Study. Damon picked up one of the tubs full of beer on the way._

**Elena:** _*Opens door*_ Whoo!

_Matt and Jeremy are sitting in the study drinking with Tyler._

**Tyler:** Hey you guys can't be in here!

**Elena:** Oh my god! Jeremy! I'm drunk!

**Jeremy:** I can see that…

**Tyler:** Did you hear me? You guys can't be in here.

**Caroline:** _*runs over and grabs Tyler's arm*_ Oh come on Tyler! Its just going to be the eight of us. And were just going to play a quick drinking game.

**Tyler:** What game?

**Elena:** KINGS CUP! Its gunna be awesome!

**Caroline:** Yeah Tyler, come on please?

**Tyler:** Okay, I like Kings Cup.

**Caroline:** Yay! Matt? Jeremy?

**Matt:** Yeah, okay…

**Jeremy:** Sure.

**Caroline:** Yay!

**Bonnie:** Okay everybody sit down in a circle! I'm gunna explain the rules!

_Everybody starts to sit down in a circle. Matt and Tyler sit next to each other. Caroline sits next to Tyler. Jeremy sits next to Bonnie. Damon sits next to Elena so Stefan gets up and moves to sit between them. Bonnie's on Elena's other side so Damon sits himself in between Jeremy and Matt._

**Bonnie:** Are we done playing Musical Chairs now? Okay! Good! Here are the rules!:

We all take turns in a circle picking cards from the deck. And you have to do what your card is.

2 is you. If you pick a 2 you point to someone and say 'you' and they have to drink!

3 is me. If you get a 3 that means you have to drink!

4 is whores. When someone draws a 4 all the girls have to drink!

**Tyler:** Wait! No 4 is floor! Everybody had to touch the floor and the last person to do it has to drink!

**Bonnie:** My cards, my rules, Tyler!

**Tyler:** Fine.

**Bonnie:** Like a said, 4 is whores!

5 is hand jive. When you get a five you have to make a hand motion and the person next to you has to copy it and add on another one and you keep going until someone messes up. The person who messes up has to drink.

6 is Dicks. That means all the boys drink.

7 is Heaven. So everybody drinks.

8 is Mate. That means you pick a drinking mate. And every time for the rest of the game they have to drink whenever you do! No exceptions! And you can have more than one Mate.

**Damon:** Kinky!

**Bonnie:** Shut up Damon!

9 is Rhyme. You have to say a word and we go around the circle rhyming other words with it and you keep going until some one messes up or repeats themselves. That person has to take a drink.

10 is I Have Never. Does everyone know how that game works?

**Stefan:** No. What's that?

**Caroline:** Everyone puts up ten fingers and the person who drew the card starts by saying something they've never done. If you've done it you have to take a drink and put down a finger. And it keeps going around the circle until someone has no more fingers. That person has to finish they're whole drink.

**Damon:** Sounds intense.

**Caroline:** Do you get it now Stefan?

**Stefan:** Yeah I understand.

**Bonnie:** Thanks Caroline. So 10 is I Have Never.

Jack is Rule. That means the person who draws a Jack gets to make up a rule for the rest of the game.

**Damon:** A rule?

**Elena:** Yes Damon! A rule! Like you can never let your drink out of your hand. If you do and you get caught you have to finish the whole thing. It can be any rule you want. Understand? Hurry up Bonnie I want to start playing!

**Bonnie:** I'm almost done! Jack is Rule!

Queen is Questions. If you pull a Queen you have to ask the person next to you a question. But they can't answer it. Instead they have to ask the person next to them another question. If you mess up and answer a question you have to drink.

King is Cup. So when you pull a King you have to pour your whole drink into the cup in the middle and get another drink. The person who draws the last King has to drink the whole cup.

**Jeremy:** Wait we don't have a cup! We need a Kings Cup.

**Tyler:** Here we can use my Mom's gardening Trophy. _*takes it off a shelf and places it in the middle*_

**Matt:** That's a big cup…

**Bonnie:** Its called the Kings Cup for a reason. Thank you Tyler. Last but not least is Ace.

Ace is Waterfall. So everyone has to start drinking and you can't stop until the person next to you stops, starting with the person who drew the card. Okay?

So,

2 is You

3 is Me

4 is Whores

5 is Hand jive

6 is Dicks

7 is Heaven

8 is Mate

9 is Rhyme

10 is I have Never

Jack is Rule

Queen is Questions

King is Cup

Ace is Waterfall

Everyone got it? Okay lets Play!

**Elena:** Finally!

**Bonnie:** I'll go first! _*Draws a Queen and turns to Jeremy*_ Do you wanna make out?

**Jeremy:** _*blushes*_ Umm.. I… well… Yeah!

**Elena:** Jeremy! Your not suppose to answer the question! Now you have to drink!

**Jeremy:** What? That's not fair! I didn't realize we were playing!

**Bonnie:** Come on, don't be a sore loser Jer!

**Jeremy:** Fine. _*takes drink*_ My turn! _*Draws a 10*_ Alright, everybody put up 10 fingers! I have never… Seen Elena drunk before!

**Caroline:** That was pointless Jeremy. No one's ever seen Elena drunk before…

**Elena:** Hey!

**Damon:** Well its true… I have never… God! What haven't I done? Um, I've never cried during sex…

**Stefan:** _*puts down finger and takes a drink*_

**Tyler:** Dude! What the fuck? Why would you admit that?

**Stefan:** I didn't have a choice…

**Tyler:** What?

**Caroline:** Matt go!

**Matt:** Oh! Um, I have never… Made out with someone else's mother! _*glares at Tyler*_

**Tyler:** Sorry dude… *puts down finger and takes a drink*

**Damon:** _*chuckles, puts down finger and takes a drink*_

**Stefan:** _*blushes, puts down finger and takes a drink*_

**Elena:** Stefan!

**Stefan:** It was before I met you Elena…

**Damon:** You know you could've just played the 'Katherine's technically a mom' card…

**Stefan:** Damnit!

**Damon:** Two fingers down already, Baby bro! And I thought for sure I'd be the one to lose this game…

**Bonnie:** Shut up Damon! Tyler go!

**Tyler:** I have never had my period.

_All the girls put down a finger and take a drink_

**Bonnie:** That was a cheap shot Tyler!

**Tyler:** Just trying to speed things up…

**Caroline:** two can play that game! I have never gotten hit in the balls.

_All the guys put down a finger and take a drink._

**Stefan:** I have never deserted the war.

**Damon:** _*glares at Stefan puts down finger and takes a drink*_ Well this is one war you might want to consider deserting…

**Matt:** Dude I didn't know you were AWOL! Not cool!

**Damon:** Mind your own business Matt!

**Elena:** Okay its my go! Don't worry Stefan I've got your back! _*glares at Damon*_ I have never slept with an entire sorority house.

**Damon:** _*smirks, puts down finger and takes a drink*_

**Stefan:** _*puts down finger takes a drink and hangs head*_

**Elena:** Stefan!

**Stefan:** It was before I met you Elena!

**Caroline:** You guys are gross!

**Tyler:** You guys are my HEROS!

**Bonnie:** Moving on! I have never robbed a hospital._ *smirks at Damon*_

**Damon:** _*shoots Bonnie a nasty smile, puts down a finger and takes a drink*_

**Matt:** What? You robbed a hospital? And you're AWOL? What the fuck is wrong with you?

**Damon:** Like I said Matt, mind your own fucking business!

**Jeremy:** Okay! I have never used mascara.

**Elena:** Cheap shot Jeremy!

**Jeremy:** Hey! I'm trying to win!

_All girls put down finger and take a drink. Damon and Stefan put down a finger and take a drink too..._

**Tyler:** What the fuck? I take back that hero thing!

**Damon:** Hey, it was the 80's… I don't know what Stefan's excuse is though…

**Stefan:** I hate you!

**Damon:** Hey, you dug this hole yourself, baby bro. I have never purchased a Kenny G CD…

**Stefan:** _*puts down finger and takes a drink*_

**Tyler:** _*makes disgusted face*_

**Stefan:** What? He's GOOD!

**Elena:** I still love you baby!

**Matt:** I don't know if I'm drunk enough yet for all these admissions. We need to speed things up! I have never kept a secret from Matt.

_Everyone but Matt takes a drink and puts down a finger._

**Tyler:** I agree with Matt, we need to get this weird as sharing circle over with and get drunk! I have never lived in Mystic Falls.

**Caroline:** You can't do that Tyler! It's a lie!

**Tyler:** Well I just did. Now drink.

_Everyone puts down a finger and takes a drink._

**Matt:** Stefan only has two fingers left! Take him down!

**Caroline:** Alright, I have never taught someone how to kill innocent fluffy bunnies.

**Tyler:** What?

**Stefan:** _*puts down finger and takes a drink*_

**Matt:** Wait you do WHAT?

**Stefan:** _*ignores Matt*_ I will not go down without a fight! I have never purposely tried to ruin my brothers life!

**Damon:** What do you call this?

**Stefan:** This is a game Damon! I said 'Life'!

**Damon:** Alright, fine… _*puts down finger and takes a drink*_

**Elena:** It's all over now Damon. I've never cheated on Elena Gilbert!

**Damon:** What?

**Matt:** _*puts down finger and takes a drink*_

**Elena:** I don't know! I'm drunk! I was trying to think of something Stefan would never do!

**Damon:** Who'd you cheat on Elena with Matt?

**Matt:** Mind your own damn business Damon!

**Bonnie:** Well I've never threatened to kill someone over a piece of jewelry!

**Caroline:** Bonnie! This means war!_*puts down finger and takes a drink*_

**Bonnie:** Its not like you're going to lose Caroline! Damon's out!

**Stefan:** Yes! Thank you Bonnie!

**Damon:** Yeah, yeah, yeah… _*puts down final finger and downs whole drink*_ Toss me another beer! Its my turn! _*draws a 7*_ Heaven. Lame…

_Everyone drinks_

**Matt:** Okay, my turn… _*draws a Jack*_ So that's Rule right?

**Damon:** What! Great… That should have been my card! What are you gunna make us do Matt? Play 'Patty Cake' every time we put our drink down?

**Matt:** No! My rule is every time you take a drink, you have to take off an item of clothing!

**Bonnie:** Matt!

**Damon:** Good one! I've underestimated you!

**Tyler:** My turn! _*draws a 5*_ Hand jive! _*claps hands twice*_

**Caroline:** _*claps hands three times*_

**Stefan:** _*claps hands three times and pats his lap twice*_

**Elena:** _*claps hands three times, pats lap twice, and points thumbs over shoulders*_

**Bonnie:** _*claps hands three times, pats lap twice, points thumbs over shoulders and points middle fingers at Damon*_

**Jeremy:** _*claps hands three times, pats lap twice, points thumbs over shoulders, points middle fingers at Damon and gives Bonnie a double thumbs up*_

**Damon:** _*claps hands three times, pats lap twice, points thumbs over shoulders, points middle fingers at Stefan, gives double thumbs up to Matt, and grabs his cock at Bonnie*_

**Matt:** _*claps hands three times, pats lap twice, points thumbs over shoulders, points middle fingers at Stefan, gives Damon double thumbs up, grabs his cock at Elena, and makes the 'bring it' motion at Stefan with his fingers*_

**Tyler:**_ *claps hands three times, pats lap twice, points thumbs over shoulders, points middle fingers at room in general, gives Bonnie a double thumbs up, grabs his cock at Damon, makes the bring it motion at Damon with his fingers, then looks confused at what he just did and shrugs his shoulders*_

**Damon:**_ *makes confused face at Tyler and raises his eyebrows*  
_

**Caroline:** _*claps hands twice, and pats lap three times*_

**Bonnie:** Caroline you're suppose to clap three times and pat your lap twice!

**Caroline:** Oops!

**Jeremy:** How'd you manage to miss your own motion?

**Caroline:** _*pouts*_ I don't know!

**Tyler:** Aha! You fucked up! Take a drink and take your top off.

**Caroline:** Fuck you Tyler! Just for that I'm only taking off my shoe! _*takes drink and takes off shoe*_

**Tyler:** Lame!

**Caroline:** Shut up! Its my turn! _*draws a10*_

**Matt:** Aw Fuck! Not this again!

* * *

**I originally planned to do this as a one shot, but they're only 6 cards in and its already kind of long. Plus I'm too tired to finish writing it right now. So I'm breaking it up into chapters.**

**FUN FACT: I'm actually just drawing from a deck of cards as I write this.**

**Hope you guys are enjoying reading it! PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT! THE HITS COUNTER IS NOT WORKING SO OTHERWISE I MAY THINK NO ONES READING IT AND STOP!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Story Title: **Vampire Diaries Kings Cup

**Rating:** T (for language)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I did not invent Kings Cup.

**Summary:** The game continues... Stefan gets loose!

**A/N: **Writing this story is actually kind of hard! I never know whats going to happen next... I certainly wasn't expecting to draw another 10 so soon! God I hope the other ones are further into the deck... Enjoy!

* * *

**Previously...**

_**Caroline:**__ Oops!_

_**Jeremy:**__ How'd you manage to miss your own motion?_

_**Caroline:**__ *pouts* I don't know!_

_**Tyler:**__ Aha! You fucked up! Take a drink and take your top off._

_**Caroline:**__ Fuck you Tyler! Just for that I'm only taking off my shoe! *takes drink and takes off shoe*_

_**Tyler:**__ Lame!_

_**Caroline:**__ Shut up! Its my turn! *draws a10*_

_**Matt:**__ Aw Fuck! Not this again!_

_

* * *

_**Now...**_  
_

_Everyone puts their fingers up_

**Caroline: **I have never… Uhhh.. Umm… Oh! Okay! I've got it! _*evil grin* _I have never wondered what Jeremy Gilbert looks like naked. _*smirks at Bonnie*_

**Bonnie: **Oh whatever, Caroline! _*puts down finger, takes drink and takes off shoe*_

**Jeremy: **_*smiles and runs hand through hair*_

**Bonnie: **Don't let it go to your head, Jeremy! You've changed a lot… that's all.

**Elena: **Bonnie! Ewwww!

**Bonnie: **What? He has!

**Caroline: **_*upset*_ You know what? I don't think that shoes should be counted as two items. _*takes off other shoe*_

**Bonnie: **Oh grow up you bitch! _*takes off other shoe*_

**Tyler: **Cat fight! Rawr!

**Caroline: **_*glares at Tyler*_

**Stefan: **Ehem! I have never tried to steal my brother's girlfriend!

**Damon: **Pft! _*takes drink, puts down finger, takes shirt off, throws it at Elena and winks* _You're just playing right into my hands Stefan…

**Elena: **_*waves shirt around excitedly* _Ahhahahaha! I've never been this drunk before!

_Everyone but Elena takes a drink and puts a finger down. Bonnie and Caroline take off their socks. All the boys take off their shoes._

**Bonnie: **I have never had a nose job!

**Elena: **Oh my god! Bahahahah!

**Caroline: **Bonnie! How could you? _*takes a drink and puts a finger down*_

**Jeremy:** I knew it!

**Bonnie: **You said you wanted a war, Caroline. Well you got one!

**Damon: **Damn! Bonnie's cut throat! Who knew?

**Tyler: **What! You had a fucking nose job? Why?

**Caroline: **I had a deviated septum!

**Elena: **Sure you did… Hahaha!

**Caroline: **Elena!

**Jeremy: **Wow! We need to get you drunk more often, Elena!

**Elena: **I Agree! Whoo!

**Caroline: **You guys! Stop!

**Matt: **Yeah, leave her alone!

**Caroline: **Thanks, Matt!

**Matt: **You're welcome… Now take some clothes off!

**Caroline: **Ew! Fuck you, Matt! _*takes off sweater and pouts*_

**Jeremy: **Okay, okay! I have never concentrated so hard that my nose bled.

**Bonnie: **_*rolls eyes* _Jeremy, if you're trying to woo me, forcing me to take my clothes off is not the way to do it! _*takes a drink, puts down a finger and takes off jacket*_

**Jeremy: **_*blushes* _Sorry…

**Damon: **She's lying to you Jeremy. Everyone knows drunk girls love taking their clothes off... Observe! _*clears throat* _I have never been named Elena Gilbert.

**Stefan: **Damon!

**Elena: **_*takes drink puts down finger, then stands up, takes top off and begins swinging it around wildly* _Whoohoo!

**Stefan: **Elena!

**Tyler: **Nice!

**Damon: **Told you!

**Jeremy: **Gross!

**Matt: **I have never dumped Matt Donavan.

**Elena: **Sorry Matt! _*puts down finger and takes drink*_

**Stefan: **Matt!

**Matt: **_*smiles wickedly at Stefan*_

**Elena: **_*laughs and starts unbuttoning her pants while doing a little dance*_

**Stefan: **Don't you even think about it! _*rebuttons Elena's pants* _you can take off your shoes!

**Elena: **You're not the boss of me!

**Matt: **Yeah! You're not the boss of her Stefan!

**Damon: **Yeah stop being such a kill joy!

**Stefan: **Elena! Please?

**Elena: **Fine Stefan. _*takes off shoes instead* _

**Stefan: **Thank you.

**Elena: **But Damon's right, you need to loosen up! _*cups hands around mouth and yells* _Everybody gang up on Stefan to get him drunk!

**Stefan: **Wait, Wha-

**Tyler: **I have never tried to make a woman put her clothes back on!

**Stefan: **_*takes drink, puts down finger and slips off socks* _I'm trying to protect her virtue!

**Damon: **_* rolls eyes* _Oh please! You're trying to protect your property…

**Elena: **Which I'm not!

**Damon: **Here! Here!

**Stefan: **_*pouts* _Elena…

**Caroline: **I've never had the school janitor wink at me after flashing him! _*makes 'YES!' motion*_ Pow! Double Whammy!

**Bonnie: **_*rolls eyes, puts down finger, takes drink and takes shirt off* _It was on a dare!

**Stefan: **_*puts down finger and takes a drink* _Caroline! I told you that in confidence! _*takes off shirt*_

**Caroline: **_*laughs maniacally*_

**Tyler: **Dude!

**Stefan: **Its not what it sounds like! He walked in on me in the bathroom at the Mystic Grille!

**Jeremy: **Sure he did…

**Stefan: **Its True!

**Elena: **_*snorts* _Of course it is…

**Stefan: **You know what? Fuck all of you! I have never attended Mystic Falls Junior High!

_Everyone but Damon and Stefan puts down finger and takes a drink. Jeremy, Tyler and Matt take their socks off. Caroline takes off her shirt. Bonnie and Elena take off their pants._

**Stefan: **Elena, stop! Just take off your socks!

**Elena: **What and leave Bonnie in her underwear all alone? No way! I can't abandon my girl!

**Bonnie: **Thanks, Elena!

**Stefan: **Fine, Elena! I give up! Do whatever you want!

**Elena: **I will! I have never fantasized about having sex with Caroline Forbes!

_All the men in the room except for Damon put a finger down and take a drink. Tyler Jeremy and Matt take their shirts off. Stefan takes off his pants._

**Elena: **_*points finger at Stefan accusingly* _I knew it!

**Stefan: **I'm a man Elena! I have needs!

**Caroline: **_*giggles*_

**Jeremy: **Damon, do you seriously expect us to believe you've never fantasized about doing Caroline?

**Damon: **_*chuckles* _I didn't have to fantasize… _*winks at Caroline*_

**Caroline: **I hate you!

**Tyler: **_*looks daggers at Damon* _What?

**Damon: **_*shrugs shoulders*_

**Matt: **What the fuck, Caroline? He's like 30!

**Caroline: **So? He's hot and has a really nice car…

**Damon: **…among other things… And I am NOT 30!

**Bonnie: **Moving on! I have never been white.

_Everyone in the room except for Bonnie puts down a finger and takes a drink._

**Caroline: **Bonnie! That's racist!

**Bonnie: **Sorry! I had to make a come back some how! I don't want to have to be the first one naked!

_Tyler Jeremy Matt and Damon take their pants off._

**Stefan: **_*hangs head* _…Please don't make me do this…

**Bonnie: **Sorry Stefan, but rules are rules…

**Stefan: **_*turns away from the group and removes his boxer briefs. covers his package with hands and turns back around_* Yeah, I think I'm gunna need to switch to hard liquor… Jeremy can you pass me that bottle?

**Jeremy: **Sure thing buddy! _*tosses Stefan the bottle of vodka*_

**Stefan: **_*catches it with one hand, takes the top off with his teeth and takes a gulp* _

**Bonnie: **Stefan you're only suppose to drink when you lose a part of the game!

**Stefan: **_*takes another gulp and flicks off Bonnie* _Don't care!

**Elena: **That's the spirit baby!

* * *

**Sorry this chapter's so short! I didn't even make it through one card... *blushes* Some how I didn't predict people getting naked so fast and now I'm a bit scared! **

**Poor Stefan! And I can't believe Damon is currently winning! **

**What secrets will be reveled next? Who will be the next to bare all? And what will the next card be? I sure wish I knew! Find out with me in the next chapter of Vampire Diaries Kings Cup! ~Bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Story Title: **Vampire Diaries Kings Cup

**Rating:** T (for language)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I did not invent Kings Cup.

**Summary: **Mrs. Lockwood is out of town so Tyler decides to throw a kegger at the Lockwood mansion and everyone's invited! Well, almost everyone... They decide to play a game of Kings Cup to get drunk faster. But with the truth spell Bonnie put on the cards will things get out of hand? Or just hilarious?

**A/N:**Sorry its been so long. writer's block. I may have to move this to the MA section. not sure yet.

* * *

**Previously...**

_**Stefan: **__*hangs head* …Please don't make me do this… _

_**Bonnie: **__Sorry Stefan, but rules are rules…_

_**Stefan: **__*turns away from the group and removes his boxer briefs. covers his package with hands and turns back around* Yeah, I think I'm gunna need to switch to hard liquor… Jeremy can you pass me that bottle?_

_**Jeremy: **__Sure thing buddy! *tosses Stefan the bottle of vodka*_

_**Stefan: **__*catches it with one hand, takes the top off with his teeth and takes a gulp* _

_**Bonnie: **__Stefan you're only suppose to drink when you lose a part of the game!_

_**Stefan: **__*takes another gulp and flicks off Bonnie* Don't care!_

_**Elena: **__That's the spirit baby!_

* * *

_**Now..**_

**Damon: **Speaking of the spirit how about you take off your bra?

**Tyler: **Yeah! I wanna see some tit!

**Matt: **Yeah! And Caroline's still gotta take off her pants!

**Elena: **Ew! No! _*Takes off her socks and throws them at Damon's face*_

**Caroline: **_*Looks sheepishly at Matt* _I was getting to it… _*Takes off pants*_

**Tyler: **Ok Jeremy all us guys are counting on you!

**Damon: **May we remind you that we are currently sitting in a room with a naked Stefan. _*Pulls a face* _But luckily all the lovely ladies are just one finger away from baring their racks!

**Jeremy: **I don't need reminding… Um let's see… I have never… _*Looks at Bonnie*_

**Bonnie: **Don't even think about it!

**Jeremy: **Okay_… *Looks at Elena and pulls a disgusted face* _Uh… _*Looks at Caroline*_

**Tyler: **_*Shakes head menacingly* _I don't want to have to hurt you buddy…

**Jeremy: **Ugh! Fine! Well then what do you expect me to do!

**Tyler: **I expect you to take one for the team! _*Glances at Elena and raises eyebrows at Jeremy*_

**Jeremy: **Ew! No!

**Damon: **You can pick on me buddy! I've still got two items of clothing some how… And I'm not altogether sure I like this being clothed business…

**Jeremy: **Fine! I've never tired to kill some one in this room!

**Damon: **Touche! _*Puts down finger, raises his cup to Jeremy and takes a sip. Takes off socks*_

**Matt: **That's it! I'm calling the Sheriff on you! _*Starts digging through pants for phone*_

**Elena: **Yeah! Do it Matt! He's an asshole!

**Damon: **Go right ahead, Matt. Liz is my home girl. She's not gunna arrest me…

**Matt: **Well does Sheriff Forbes know you slept with her daughter?

**Damon: **Ah… I think the real question is: Does her daughter know I slept with Liz?

**Caroline: **WHAT? OH MY GOD! EWWW!

**Stefan**: _*Snorts*_

**Caroline: **Stefan!

**Stefan: **Sorry…

**Tyler: **Don't be sorry dude its hilarious!

**Damon: **I wouldn't get so cocky Tyler. I slept with your mom too.

**Caroline: **HA!

**Tyler: **You WHAT?

**Damon: **Don't take it so personally. Its just what I do.

**Tyler: **Get out of my house!

**Damon: **Too late! You already invited my in… Besides why are you so mad? You tried to sleep with Matt's mom.

**Tyler: **…That's different! Matt's mom is a whore!

**Matt: **My mom is NOT a whore!

**Tyler: **Dude, seriously?

**Matt: **Okay fine! But that's not the point! We are in a room with an attempted murderer! Why the hell is no one else freaking out!

**Damon: **Because you're in a room with a lot more than just that, Mr. Donovan… So why don't you just… chill out? *compels him*

**Matt: **You're right. I've been over reacting. Sorry…

**Damon: **Don't worry about it buddy.

**Bonnie: **Damon! Not cool!

**Damon: **What? He was gunna call the cops!

**Bonnie: ***rolls eyes*

**Damon: **Let's see… I have never set Damon on fire.

**Bonnie: **_*puts down finger and takes drink* _Seriously? Why is every one picking on me? What about Caroline and Elena!

**Damon: **Eh! Been there. Done that.

**Elena: **Wait… W-

**Stefan: **WHAT!

**Damon: **Katherine…

**Stefan: **_*shrugs shoulders and nods head*_

**Elena: **_*Frowns*_

**Damon: **So you see I'm much more interested in seeing what our little witch is hiding under those clothes… Hop to!

**Bonnie: **_*turns around and takes of bra. Covers breasts with arm and turns back around* _You're such a perv…

**Damon: ***smiles* I know.

**Matt: **I've never been the jealous type…

**Caroline: **Oh whatever Matt! It was for your own good! _*Does the same as Bonnie*_

**Tyler: **I've never spent more than an hour picking out an outfit.

**Caroline: **Tyler! You're such an asshole! _*takes drink and puts down finger*_

**Tyler: **Yeah pretty much. Get on with it!

**Caroline: **_*turns around takes deep breath and pulls off underwear*_

**Stefan: **Nice butt!

**Caroline: **I know right! _*covers crotch with hand turns back around and sits back in chair cross legged*_

**Elena: **Stefan!

**Stefan: **What!

**Elena: **_*pouts* _You said you only had eyes for me…

**Stefan: **I lied!

**Elena: **You're so mean when you're drunk!

**Stefan: **I told you I didn't want to do this…

**Caroline: **So what do me and Stefan do now that we're already naked? I mean we can't take anymore clothes off.

**Bonnie: **Good point! I dunno! I was Matt's rule…

**Caroline: **Matt? MATT!

**Matt: **Hmm?

**Caroline: **We were asking you what the rule was when you're already naked but you still have to take a drink!

**Matt: **Oh! Sorry… I'm a little dazed for some reason… Umm, I dunno. I suppose you should have to uncover yourself. But after that, nothing I guess…

**Caroline: **Oh. Okay. I've never been a Werewolf.

**Tyler: **Caroline! Not in front of Matt! _*takes a drink and puts down finger*_

**Matt: **Don't worry dude, it's …chill…

**Damon:** _*gives Tyler thumbs up*_

**Tyler: **Um, Okay… _*takes off underwear and covers package*_

**Stefan: ***_stares intensely at Caroline's chest_* I've never been called a Barbie.

**Bonnie:** haha!

**Caroline:** Ew! OMG!

**Elena:** Stefan!

**Tyler:** Dude wtf?

**Stefan:** what?

**Jeremy:** Right on Stefan!

**Stefan:** Thanks Jer.

**Matt:** Yeah Care, let's see um.

**Caroline:** OMG no!

**Bonnie:** It's the rules Caroline.

**Caroline:** Oh shut up!

**Damon:** Get a move on Barbie. We don't have all night.

**Jeremy:** yeah

**Tyler:** no! absolutely not!

**Elena:** I agree with Tyler. Stefan I can't believe you right now! Do you wanna like date her now or something?

**Stefan:** oh come on its just a game, Elena.

**Bonnie:** yeah its just a game so everyone calm down.

**Jeremy:** here here!

**Caroline:** I can't believe I'm about to do this…

**Tyler:** *_turns head away in anger_* neither can I.

**Caroline:** uhhhuhuhuh whyyyy? *_puts finger down, takes hand away and covers face_* Ah!

**Stefan:** Nice!

**Jeremy:** Yeahheheh!

**Tyler:** really?

**Bonnie:** don't be a jerk Jeremy! And don't forget to take you're drink Caroline.

**Caroline:** I need the hard liquor.

**Stefan:** you've earned it. *_hands her the bottle_*

**Caroline:** oh god! *_takes huge gulp and keeps going_*

**Elena:** No one pulled an Ace Caroline! Leave some for the rest of us.

**Caroline:** *_finally stops drinking and hicups_* Hey I'm the victim here! Don't be mad at me Elena just because your boyfriend's a perv! *_hiccups_*

**Elena:** Whatever… *_crosses arms_* you're being awfully quite Damon.

**Damon:** … Did they shrink?

**Caroline:** Yeah! *_shimmies_* You like? I've been on a diet! I'm going for that Keria knightly look. *_hiccups_* you know so I can wear one of those tops that's neck line dips to like your belly button! *_hiccups_*

**Bonnie:** Oh god Caroline!

**Damon:** yeah… don't care. Elena, I believe its your turn. *_wiggles eyebrows_*

**Elena:** *_shoots Stefan an evil glare_* I've never been named Damon Salvatore.

**Stefan:** Elena!

**Elena:** Pay backs a bitch!

**Damon:** Allllright! *_puts down finger, takes drink, wiggles out of boxers and doesn't bother to cover up_*

**Bonnie:** Oh My God!

**Tyler:** ew dude!

**Stefan:** Damon!

**Damon:** what? I've got nothing to hide.

**Elena:** Nice!

**Stefan:** Elena!

**Bonnie:** ooook. I've never been arrested by my own mother.

**Caroline:** Ohoho! I forgot about that! *_puts down finger, takes generous drink, takes hand away stands up and does a little twirl*_

**Tyler:** *_face palms_*

**Stefan:** *_gapes at Caroline_*

**Jeremy:** *_grins like a fool_* Holy shit.

**Caroline:** *_still dancing around_* Hehe! This game is fun!

**Damon:** Batting for the other team now are we Bonnie?

**Bonnie:** Oh whatever, Damon. I'm just trying to get this over with. Caroline's only got two fingers left.

**Jeremy:** uhhh I've never been a witch?

**Bonnie:** So, not cute Jeremy. * _puts down finger takes a drink crouches down and takes off panties * _I fucking hate you._  
_

**Damon:** would you like a shovel for that hole you're digging there buddy?

**Jeremy:** *_shrugs shoulders_*

**Damon:** Lets see… I've never had a doppelganger.

**Stefan:** Damon!

**Elena:** Its just a game Stefan. *_puts down a finger takes a drink unlatches bra covers chest and pulls it off_*

**Damon:** Yeah, Stefan. Its just a game.

**Stefan:** Shut. The. Fuck. Up, Damon.

**Damon:** *_rolls eyes_*

**Matt:** I've never thrown up during debate class.

**Bonnie:** Matt!

**Matt:** *_looks sheepishly at Bonnie_* Sorry.

**Bonnie:** Ohmygod. *_puts down finger rolls eyes and uncovers boobs_*

**Stefan: **Woah.**  
**

**Tyler: ***_smiles widely***  
**_

**Damon:** Woahhoho! Alright bonnie! I picked the wrong cheerleader!

**Matt:** *_blushes_*

**Bonnie:** *_glares at Jeremy_* Ya happy now?

**Jeremy:** *_grins and shrugs_*

**Bonnie:** * _rolls eyes again_* somebody pass me the damn bottle.

**Caroline:** *_dances over to Bonnie and hands her the bottle_* yes! Join me in my drunken shame my friend. We can be freaky lesbians together.

**Bonnie:** * _takes swig_* I'm gettin' there.

**Caroline:** Woo!

**Elena:** Haha you guys are ridiculous! I feel left out!

**Tyler:** I can help you with that! I've never dated Stefan Salvatore.

**Elena:** Why thank you Tyler.

**Stefan:** Hey!

**Tyler:** Tit for tat, bro.

**Caroline:** Ahahaha! Tit for tat! I get it! Hahaha!

**Elena:** *_puts down a finger takes a drink and uncovers boobs_* Raaah!

**Stefan:** Elena! Cover up!

**Damon:** *_whistles_*

**Elena:** * _joins Caroline in drunken dancing_* I've got nothing to hide Stefan.

**Jeremy:** Jesus! I did not need to see that! I think I'm going to vomit... *_starts gagging_*

**Damon:** *_Pats Jeremy on the back_* Hold it down bro.

**Jeremy:** _* Jerks away from Damon's hand_* This must be my own personal hell.

**Damon:** sorry forgot I was naked. Just trying to help out. No homo.

**Tyler:** You're up babe.

**Caroline:** my turn? Yay! I have never done anal! Oops! Wait!

**Matt:** All class as usual Caroline..

**Caroline:** *_puts finger down and takes a drink_* doesn't matter I'm already au' natural!

**Damon:** Me too. * _puts down a finger and takes a drink_*

**Jeremy:** you guys are such freaks!

**Stefan:** yeah I've never been homecoming queen.

**Caroline:** * _puts down last finger and takes a drink_* there's nothing left for me to take off Stefan!

**Stefan:** I know but someone had to end this madness. Elena pick a card.

**Caroline:** party pooper!

**Elena:** *_draws a five_* Hand jive!

**Stefan:** Are there even any other cards in this deck?

**Elena:** *_cups tits and jiggles them_*

**Bonnie:** *_Jiggles cupped boobs and blows a kiss_*

**Jeremy:** I don't have any boobs to jiggle…

**Bonnie:** Uh oh Jeremy! take a drink and get those boxers off!

**Jeremy:** ugh! Ok… *_takes a drink removes boxers and hides package blushing_*

**Bonnie:** *_Draws a Jack_* You've got to be fucking kidding me…

* * *

**this deck is seriously killing me. must. sleep. till next time.**


End file.
